1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tire pressure sensor and more particularly, to a tire pressure sensor and nozzle assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tire pressure sensor is adapted to be installed inside a tire of a car or a motorcycle for detecting the air pressure inside the tire and the temperature thereof and wirelessly transmitting the detected signal to a display to notify the driver or the motorcyclist the real time value of the tire pressure. Generally, the tire pressure sensor is connected with a nozzle, which is mounted to a wheel rim to which the tire is mounted and adapted for connecting an inflation device to inflate the tire with air.
When the assembly of the tire pressure sensor and the nozzle is installed in various wheels of different brands, the relative connection angle between the nozzle and the tire pressure sensor may be required different for fitting. Therefore, the conventional nozzle is provided with a connection portion connected with the tire pressure sensor for adjustment of the relative connection angle. Usually, the connection portion of the nozzle has a ball contact surface and the tire pressure sensor has a connection groove with a shape complementary to that of the ball contact surface. In assembly of the nozzle with the tire pressure sensor, the connection portion of the nozzle is firstly inserted into the connection groove of the tire pressure sensor. Thereafter, the relative connection angle between the nozzle and the tire pressure sensor is adjusted to a desired extend by means of forcing the ball contact surface to turn relative to the connection groove, and then a bolt is used to fasten the nozzle with the tire pressure sensor. This conventional design of the tire pressure sensor and nozzle assembly may fulfill the requirement of angle adjustment; however, because the ball-shaped connection portion of the nozzle tends to turn in the connection groove of the tire pressure sensor in a random direction, the work of using the bole to fasten the nozzle with the tire pressure sensor can not be done conveniently.